Here In Your Arms
by MDWhyte
Summary: Sydney comes to her room at Amberwood and finds a note from her sister saying she left to see their dad. Sydney is worried, but Adrian always has a way to cheer her up. / Fluffy and romantic. Based on the song "Here in your arms" by Hellogoodbye


**"Here In Your Arms"**

_Fanfic by MDWhyte_

When I opened the door to my room after my last class I didn't notice anything at first. I mean, the fact that the room I shared with Zoe was empty didn't surprise me since I knew her schedule by heart and was sure she had her geometry class. But then i realized that some of the things she always kept on her night stand were missing. Instead of her book, hand cream, and a picture of her and me, i found a note with my name on it. I quickly grabbed and unfolded it anticipating of what might be inside.

_"Sydney,_

_Dad arranged a flight for me so we could meet. He said he needed to inform me in person on some of the issues that might be brought up in court. Coming back on sunday afternoon. _

_Your sister,_

_Zoe"_

I didn't what to think. Well, i did, to be honest, i just didn't think it would go so fast! I felt like it was yesterday when i found out about the divorce and now, without my knowledge dad is recruiting Zoe to be on his side on this battle against mom! Not that my sister needed any perseverance. And what kind of 'issues' are there? I was so wound up, i couldn't think staring. So i did one thing that always managed to make me abstract myself from the reality nowadays and dialed a familiar number. On my love phone.

«Sage..miss me already?» he answered in a low voice. I did miss him, especially considering the fact that the last time we saw each other was 3 days ago and now the only contact we had was via texting and occasional calls.

«Hello, Adrian» I said, smiling. Even though I felt a little bit easier talking to Adrian, I still haven't recovered from the note Zoe left me.

«Is everything ok?»

«Well, not exactly. When i came to my room after classes Zoe wasn't there..» I explained the note to him and my concern about it, but as soon as he realized that Zoe left for almost the whole weekend his tone went up.

«Sage, I can see why it would bother you, the whole Jared-Sage-Brainwashing-Technology, but I don't think you should be worried about that right now. I mean, of course he will do his best to make sure she stays on his side, but can you really do anything about it?» - He asked me, knowing my answer.

"Well, no, but- " – I started saying when he suddenly cut me off.

"Exactly my point. And you know what? You are missing the good part of the whole situation" – he said with this easy tone of his. I was curious immediately.

"What are you talking about?! The fact that Zoe left - "

"- is. The best. Part." He said simply and I started to say that he was insane, but then realization hit me. Zoe was away. For the whole weekend. Which means she wouldn't follow me around, watch me suspiciously, and I could finally spend some time with Adrian. "I can practically hear your genius brain processing this info" –he said with a small laugh in his voice. "And I actually have a plan."

"Oh" – was all I could say, but managed to compose myself quickly. "Already? What kind of plan?" – I was really curious, usually our plans consisted of going somewhere remote to practice my magic, sneaking kisses in Clarence's kitchen or making out at Adrian's apartment. It's not like I had something against it, but being handled such freedom I wanted to do something else. "It isn't a plan involving your couch, is it?"

"Don't tell me you don't like it" – he laughed, - "and no, it's not about the couch. I want to ask you on a proper date!"

"A date? Aren't we a little past it at this point?" – he did it again. He caught me sinking deep into my worry, grabbed my hand and lifted me up on the surface without me even noticing.

"Why Sage, I think we had an understanding that I am the romantic one in our couple" – he sounded amused, "So get ready, but don't wear anything fancy. I'll pick you up at Amberwood at 6". And with that, he disconnected.

_Don't wear anything fancy?_Isn't it what you are supposed to wear for a date? I mean, I do remember how he reacted to my party dresses and hearing him asking me _not _to dress up sounded weird to say the least. But I complied anyway. I glanced at my watch – it was 4:45 pm, so I didn't have much time. I texted Eddie and Jill and let them know I'm not going to be around this evening, and started to get ready to meet Adrian.

I felt surprisingly nervous. I meant what I said earlier about it being a little late for us to go on a proper date, but it still was nice to know that Adrian felt the need to surprise me with his secret plan. But whom was I kidding? He was creative in every way possible – the way he spoke, thought, painted, dressed, kissed…

I looked in the mirror and decided I looked casual enough, yet girly. I wore denim shorts and a blouse I wouldn't normally buy, but as soon as I saw it, I immediately thought of Adrian's reaction to it and couldn't resist. It was very modest in the front – the neck line was high, no cleavage, but the back was bare – just the bow on the small of my back and a strap holding the blouse on my shoulders. I noticed I had a smug smile playing on my lips.

I walked into the parking lot at 6 sharp and saw _Ivashkinator_ waiting for me.

Adrian smiled at me when I slid down on my seat and leaned in to give me a kiss, but I jerked away.

"Are you _insane_? There are people looking! I'm supposed to be your sister!" – I exclaimed.

"Stop saying that all the time, Sage, or my unbrotherly feelings will start to bother me. And I don't want them to" - He cringed.

"Well, stop the PDA then" – I remarked.

"We are not even in public. We are in my car. It has its own rules." – he chuckled.

"Oh, really, you have an Ivashkinator bylaw or something?" – I asked, amused. We were leaving Amberwood and were heading towards the highway out of Palm Springs, I noticed.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Clause 1 is stating: "Entering said car, while in the situation of being alone with the owner, also known as Adrian Ivashkov, of it, the owner's girlfriend, also know as Sydney Kathrine Sage, is obliged to kiss said owner hello, goodbye, and on any other appropriate or inappropriate occasion" – he concluded with the most serious facial expression. By the time he was done, I realized we pulled over and the car came to the full stop. "So…" – he said turning to face me, - "since there are no people who would recognize us, well, in fact, no people at all, can I have my kiss now?" – he said with a smile on his lips, and I just couldn't resist anymore, I leaned in and kissed him. "Mmmm" – he murmured and smiled to my lips.

"Hello", - I said softly, - "Can we go, wherever we are going, now?"

He smirked, shifted the stick and in a minute or two we entered the highway.

_**I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here**_

We drove in comfortable silence, I enjoyed the warm wind playing with my hair. I felt Adrian's hand took mine as our fingers interwined. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little.

«Where are we going, anyway?» - I asked. We've been driving for almost an hour in the direction of Los Angeles and just passed Riverside. «Are we going to LA?»

«Nope» - he answered simply with a grin. He obviously felt good tonight and I caught on his mood.

«Care to elaborate?» - I said with a smile, though I was legitimately curious.

«Nope» - he said again. – «It's a surprise, Sage! Don't you want to be surprised?»

«I guess…» - I leaned back and looked at him. He was clearly enjoying this ride and it made me smile. «I love it when we drive in your car», - I said and he smiled.

«I love riding in my car with you in it», - he replied. – «I actually have a list of things I'd love to do with you in my car»

«Adrian!» - I said in disbelief. I mean, i was used to his innuendos by now, but I lived my strict, free of kisses, let alone, sex life for 18 years and it was still strange for me to hear something like that, especially when it was about me.

«I love it when you react like this to my innocent jokes» -he laughed. He pulled my hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on the back of my hand, and brushed in on his cheek. I closed my eyes at this innocent caress.

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

The sun was still up even though the colors of the sky above us were turning shades of red, purple, and indigo. It was still golden at the horizon. I expected Adrian to take me someplace normal, I mean, normal for most people- like restaurant or something like that, but he, being his creative self drove us to Sunset Beach. It was a small beachfront community within Orange County not far from Los Angeles. I've never been here before, but I already loved it. We drove on Pacific coast hwy, took one of the exits to the actual beach and parked.

«Wow!» - I exclaimed for the lack of a better word. Warm ocean breeze tangled my hair and I suddenly felt so free and happy. I wanted to spread my arms and run, pretending I can fly. Adrian opened the truck, took a basket and a tote bag from it, nodded to me and simply said:

«Let's go»

As we walked, bare feet, Adrian took my hand.

«Good start, huh?» - he smiled. The beach was huge, but there weren't a lot of people there, just a couple of surfers, and 3 or 4 other people casually strolling towards us.

"I love this place!" – I said eagerly. – "I remember Jill telling me how liberating it feels being around water, but I always thought it was because she is a water user. But I get it now. I want to close my eyes and walk, and walk until I collapse." – I confessed. I really felt this way. It was a strange combination of desire to keep going and staying right here, breathing in the salty air, listening to the waves lapping the shore, feeling the sand under my bare feet. It felt like the concept of time was non-existent here.

I realized we reached the secluded part of the beach when Adrian put down the basket and bag and pulled out a couple of blankets setting it on the sandy surface. He lay down on one of them and looked questioningly at me with a smirk.

I smiled back and hurried to lay close to him. He stretched out his left arm and I rested my head on it while he put his right arm around my waist.

"You shine again" – he said, his stare a little unfocused.

"I can't help it when you are so close to me, you know", - I smiled, - "And even if I could, I wouldn't do anything about it". I felt the warmth spreading all over my body from his hand.

He leaned closer and stared into my eyes. I always had this reflex- whenever he was about to kiss me, my eyes automatically closed. I figured it was the way my body reacted to his kiss. I most likely wasn't the only person to experience it. My brain probably wanted to feel the kiss with its whole intensity, so it would trust the taction. But this time, even though he was so close our lips almost touched, he still stared into my eyes and I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

_**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**_

"I missed you" – he said in a whisper. "Those three days, I missed you terribly"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I looked into his eyes and I felt the same fluttering in my chest I felt when I kissed him in that dream after my trip to St. Louis. The same all consuming need to be closer and closer, the need to hold his hand, the need to kiss him, the need to listen to every word he says and to trust him with my darkest secrets. I was falling in love. Again. Was this even possible?

"I think I just fell in love with you again", - I said without thinking. His green eyes held me captive. He could compel me with those eyes without using spirit, if you ask me. – "How is that even possible?" – I wondered. He chuckled, looking away.

"Happens to me every single day", - he said and looked at me again. This time I didn't hesitate. I broke those inches parting us and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, I put one hand around his neck and cupped the side of his face with the other. He pulled me closer to him. His hand slipped down my hip and I gasped in delight. I loved the sensation. And he knew me well enough to do exactly what I wanted him to.

He pressed his hot and wet kisses down my jaw, than went to my neck. His kisses were soft and tender. I realized he still remembered the hickeys he gave mye not that long ago and knew I wouldn't be happy to deal with it again.

_**Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here**_

We kissed for a loing time, because when I opened my eyes to actually take in the surroundings, I realized I can hardly see anything. We lay there, listening to the waves and I felt like I'm drifting off to sleep.

«Can we just stay here and not go back?» - I asked hopefully even though I knew the rules perfectly fine. We had to go back. We will definietely be late, and I would face a detention, but I felt so good here, so far away from all the troubles of the real world, that I wished we stayed.

«That's another surprise» - he said. – «We can stay here. My new best friend Jackie took care of it», - he winked at me, and I smiled in return.

«Since when are you two best friends?» - I asked mockingly.

«Since she realized I am the one buying her extra coffee after our little trips to play magic», - he said and kissed me softly, - «And, well, since you are her top student in every…», -he placed another kiss on my lips, - «…single…», -one more soft touch of his lips on mine, - «…way, we both thought you could use some time away to relax».

«I _am_ exhausted, actually», - I confessed, and he pulled a few inches away from me. - «What do you think you are doing?» - I frowned at his movement.

«Umm, giving you space to get some rest», - he explained. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back:

«The only way for me to realax is to be closer to you», - I said matter-of-factly. He smiled at me and his embrace tightened a little. He pulled the spare blanket over me and kissed my cheek.

«Go to sleep, Sydney», - he whispered as I looked him in the eyes. I loved the feeling of falling asleep next to him. And the next thing I knew, the green of his eyes was replaced by the dark velvet of my sleep.

_**I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here  
**_

I woke up, well, at least i thought i did, but couldn't care less about opening my eyes. I was warm and I felt Adrian's arms aroungd me. I smiled to the sensation. I was here, in his armes and there was no place in the world I'd rather be. And with that thought and a smile on my face I fell back to sleep.

_**Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms. **_


End file.
